


Forging The Future

by TwentySixX



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anger, Everyone Is Gay, Language, Multi, Near Death, Revenge, Torture, and a few other non important, characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentySixX/pseuds/TwentySixX
Summary: Thunder Arryn Palmer is the daughter of Cecil and Carlos. She was born to them through Carlos and they began what they thought would be a happy life. Until Carlos received a premonition that a dangerous war was coming. He and Cecil made the decision to send their daughter to an orphanage until the war was over. Unfortunately, they forgot about her. Thunder grew up angry that her parents abandoned her and now swears she’ll get revenge and rewrite time. She’ll mold her own future. However, when she arrives 18 years in the past, things don’t go exactly as planned and she is forced to join sides with the two men she hates the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Kaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Kaitlyn).



> Welcome To Night Vale and its characters don’t belong to me.**
> 
> Heyo! Enjoy this fic. I apologize in advance for my terrible writing.

Part 1- Night Vale: 18 years in the future

Thunder stands on her balcony, staring out at the horizon. The breeze was gentle, providing just enough cold to satisfy her. It made her long, black cloak flow in the wind and she enjoyed it. A sense of fear rippled through the nearby town. They knew she would be coming tonight. Oracle, her familiar, leaps up onto the wooden posts of the balcony. His black, yet transparent fur glistens in the moonlight. 

“Maiya is here.” He informed her. Thunder scratched the back of her head and sighed. 

“Okay. I guess it was time to break the news to her anyway.” She mumbled, and walks inside her apartment. Maiya was admiring a painting on the wall. Her circut looking tattoos were glowing on her arms as it was a full moon tonight. Her red-brown hair fit the color of those tattoos. Thunder’s own arms were glowing too, but she kept them hidden under her cloak. This girl has been with her since she came back to Night Vale many years ago. She knew Maiya would freak out at the news she was about to bring. Sighing, Thunder approached the girl and cleared her throat. “Maiya?” 

“Oh! Sorry! He-hey!” She smiled, bowing courteously. “I was wondering if we could chit chat?” She asked, trying to hide her blush. Thunder shakes her head. 

“No time. Look, Maiya... I’m leaving.” She murmured. Maiya froze. Her eyes changing from happy to horrified. “There is something I need to do in the past. I’m going back to fix something.” She finished. Her friend shivered with fear.

“The pa-past...?” She whimpered. “What... what if you don’t come back!? What if the future changes all together and we never meet?! Or you never find Oracle! Or never come to Night Vale or...,” she paused and hugged Thunder tightly, “Please don’t go. What is so important that you have to fix?” She asks. Thunder gently moves her back and looks her in the eyes. 

“You know what.” She stated. The girl looked down sadly. 

“You’re going to seek revenge on your parents, aren’t you?” She inquired. Thunder nods and sighs. 

“I’m going to force them to see what they’ve done to me. Maybe then, when I’m born, they won’t make the same mistake as their current selves did.” She explains. 

“But Thunder! What if they do change the way they did things and you never become the strong, admirable person you are today?!” Maiya argues, her eyes still pleading. 

“As you’ve told me before, there are infinite futures. Even if one future changes, this one will not. Oracle is coming with me as a guide, since this is going to be before my time.” She told her. Oracle weaved under her hair and sat on her shoulder. His eyes reflected the moon. 

“Oracle! Talk her out of this! This is insane!” Maiya cried.

“I cannot.” He responds. 

“Why?!” 

“Because it is not my place.” 

“I’m going to need your help to get there Maiya.” Thunder gently intervened. Horror and shock took over the sadness. She clutches her fists and sighs. 

“Fine. Meet me at the circle at noon tomorrow.” She grumbled and walked away. Thunder sighed as the door slammed. 

“That went well.” Oracle comments, leaping onto the couch. “She really cares about you Thunder, have you even considered her feelings?” He inquires. 

“I don’t have time for a relationship. You should know this by now.” She replied. 

“You don’t think you’ll come back huh?”

“Doubtful. I’ll most likely fade away once the past is changed and the future is altered.” 

“I wish I could stop you, but it is not my place.” 

Thunder smiled half heartedly. She picks him up and heads out the door. 

“Let’s go for a walk around town one more time.” She offered. 

“To Night Vale?” Oracle asks, purring. 

“Yes, to Night Vale.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder and Oracle walk around the future Night Vale one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTNV doesnt belong to me. But I am a citizen, as we all are. Wether we know it or not.

For You: Part 2 - 18 years in the future - Night Vale

“Night Vale now is nothing like it was in the past. Many things have changed.” Oracle commented. “And everyone has weird abilities.” Thunder murmured to herself, when spotting a person’s skin changing to a watermelon pattern. 

“Most people aren’t concerned with being strong and powerful. The council wouldn’t let them be too powerful either. Remember we all are ranked now.” Oracle spoke, his figure was outlined by a soft glowing purple. Thunder thought about this as she walked. Yes, they were ranked now. 

On June 15th, 2030, the moon grew large and became a teal color. Everyone’s markings began to glow. Thunder, however, felt a surge of power unlike everyone else who went about their normal lives. Each person swooning over their glowing marks. After this, citizens began to realize they had special skills. The council couldn’t control it. They couldn’t re-educate every citizen. So instead they began to rank people:The Depths were the ones with the weakest skills and were sent to live in caves. The Moderates have slightly higher levels and could live on the streets. The Dukes or Duchesses have concerning levels of abilities but rarely use them and can live in apartments. The Kings and Queens had, what they thought was the highest ranking skills with enough power to wipe out half city and could live in houses. 

However, another power level was soon recognized. The Mercenary. Those with dark souls or dark intentions, whose powers were unmeasurable. Currently, only one Mercenary is in NightVale and lives on the outskirts of the town. Everyone feared this person and they knew well of it. The person always appeared with a long, black cloak similar to Thunder’s, and a full face mask with glowing eyes. Or so the newspaper had said. 

“You never told me,” Oracle interrupted her thoughts, “What type of rank you are.” He finished. 

“Doesn’t matter. Just know I’m ranked pretty low.” Thunder replied quickly. She waltzed into town, ignoring the talking of others. She stopped at a large building, of mostly apartments. “My parents lived on the third floor, where that window is.” She told Oracle and pointed up. He purred. 

“Lets hope when we change things, they’ll still be there but you’ll be there with them.” He murmured. She looked up and saw a small child peering out the window. She smirked and narrowed her eyes, causing the child to run from the window. They continued to walk. The shadowy remains of the dog park still sizzled with heat and smoke. 

“Oracle how long ago was the dog park destroyed?” She asks. He blinked and sniffed the air. 

“Its been six years.” He answered. Thunder walks over and crosses the laid down line of salt. As people thought the hooded figures could be demons, they put a salt line down around the rubble. “This is where they died too, huh?” He adds. 

“No, they died in the radio station.” She laughed. “So much has changed. I hear the council is starting to kill off the Depths. Their excuse has been that Night Vale doesn’t need useless powers. Some of the moderates are being killed too.” She changed the subject.

“No mercenaries have been killed?” Oracle wondered.

“There’s only one mercenary.” 

“Do you know who?” 

“Yep.” 

“Who?”

Thunder chuckled and shook her head. “Can’t say.” She replied. Oracle stood up and began to purr even louder. 

“When you get back from the past, you should ask the council.” He told her. 

“Maybe I will. However that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is exacting the revenge I so desire.” She chuckles. They walk away from the remains of the dog park and towards the radio station. She walked through the doors and up the stairs. Wires and light panels hung from the ceiling. The “recording” sign above a door was shattered. Blood stained the wooden floors. Slowly, she opened the door and her eyes narrowed. The desk was upright, the chair neatly set by it. A lamp was knocked over, the bulb flickering every few minutes. Papers scattered everywhere, the microphone on the floor and melted. And on the desk, was a spray pattern of blood. The red liquid had eventually formed a pool on the floor and spread through the cracks. 

“This is where Cecil died right?” Oracle asks. Thunder nods and touches the old pool of blood. 

“Cecil and Carlos,” she paused and nodded to blood splatter on the walls, “Carlos was impaled by a wooden plank. He bled out.” She told him. The two stared at all the blood. Then, Thunder turned around and walked out of the building. Khoshekh hissed as she walked by, causing Oracle to growl and his tail became a blade. 

“Calm down. He can’t move from that spot at the moment.” She ordered. Oracle’s tail went back to normal and he sat back on her shoulder. “What time is it?” 

“Currently it is 10am.” 

“Okay. Let’s go to the circle. We will wait there for Maiya.”

The two left the city and stood on a hill and looked out at a half burned city. Then she turned around, kept walking and never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder makes it into the past

For You: Part 3 - Night Vale- 18 Years in the future

Thunder sat in the middle of the circle, meditating. It only took her a few minutes to match her breathing to the breeze. Oracle’s purring had a sense of tranquility as well. 

“When I get there, I will do what? I have no true plan. I will figure it out. Seeking revenge and defending Night Vale from the oncoming threat.” She repeated in her head. Everything was silent. Until a hand touched her shoulder. 

“AAAHHH!!” Maiya screamed as Thunder turned on her and unhooked her dagger from her belt. Her cape flying in the wind. 

“Maiya! Do not sneak up on me like that!” Thunder snarled, snapping the dagger back into its holder. 

“So-sorry! Its noon... so i came here!” Maiya whimpered, pulling her skirt down. Sighing, she prepared the circle for the spell. 

“Sorry for snapping at you.” Thunder rubbed the back of her head, looking guilty. Maiya smiled and her eyes were happy again. 

“Remember, if you use your skill it has to be where shadows are. You’re useless in the light.” She reminded. 

“I’m aware.” Thunder replied, looking embarrassed.

“Don’t forget, once you do what you went to do, you gotta come back. If you stay there will be grave consequences. Don’t forget to sleep Thunder. Do not kill your parents. Remember you’re just informing them. Keep Oracle with you, he can protect you. I brought you a few elixirs to hel-“ Maiya ranted so much that Thunder pulls her into a hug. The shortie squeaked and shook. 

“I’ll be okay, Maiya. Thank you. And... When I get home maybe we can discuss... Us.” She smiles and kisses her on the forehead. Maiya blushed hard, and scuffed her foot. 

“Okay. Stand in the middle of the circle.” She murmured, pointing to the concrete. Thunder obliged and stood there awkwardly. Oracle leaps onto her shoulder and crouches down. Maiya took a deep breath and her markings began to glow a soft blue. “Jikan no te ga ushironi idō suru kamo shirenai!” Thunder smirked as the circle became a clock and spun backwards. Maiya waves and then slowly disappeared. 

There was a stomach turning silence for well over ten minutes. 

“Oracle?!” Thunder calls, starting to panic. 

“I’m here. We are almost there.” He meows. It was pitch black. No memories. No reversal images. Was she not going to make it? Oh well. How pathetic she so quickly accepted death. 

“Man... I didn’t even get to get revenge.” She chuckled. Then everything went silent.   
. . . 

“Thunder! ... THUNDER WAKE UP!” Oracle’s voice became loud and booming. Instinctively, she jumped up and yanked out her dagger. It was raining, the sky was dark. Lights from a town not too far were flickering. This was the past!

“I made it!” She laughed and opened her arms, allowing the rain to soak her clothes. She turned around and peered out at the desert. In the distance, figures were running around and wielding guns. They were coming, and soon. Sighing, she faced Night Vale again and began walking down the hill. Oracle’s figure became a flame of smoke on her shoulder instead of a cat. 

“So now that you’re here, what is the plan?” He mewed. Thunder shrugged. “What do you mean by that?!” He growled with irritation. 

“If I run into them, I will attack.” She replied. 

“Why not just go to where Cecil worked? Or Carlos?” Oracle asks. Thunder thought about it. Carlos is the weaker one. If she took him and summoned Cecil then she could kill two birds with one stone. 

“Oracle, make us invisible.” She ordered. Obeying, her familiar cloaked them both. She made her way towards Carlos’s lab, an evil smirk on her face and eyes blazing with fury.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Carlos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After chapter 6 goes up, the updates for the story will be once a week since I haven’t written 7 and so on yet.

For You: Part 4- Night Vale - 18 years in the past

Carlos sat in his lab. He had his legs criss crossed in his chair. He was staring at all his sketches of Night Vale citizens. Their intriguing markings and tattoos. 

“Cecil!” He called when he heard the door open. His husband nearly flew down the stairs and he ran towards him. 

“CARLOS!” He cries with happiness and tackles the scientist, causing the chair and himself to fall back. He giggled under Cecil and nuzzled him. They stayed like for a few minutes, until Cecil stood up and held Carlos bridal style. 

“I missed you so much.” He whimpered and nuzzled his husband. Carlos giggled again and kissed him. 

“Cecil. I have a question.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Your markings... do you have them because you were born in Night Vale?” He asked, tracing each tattoo carefully. Cecil shrugged. 

“Dunno. I suppose so.” He smiled and made them move. The movement mesmerized Carlos. He jumped down, grabbed his notebook and jotted down some notes. Cecil chuckled at his nerdy, beautiful husband. Carlos turned his back and slowly set down his notebook. It was finally time to ask him. The thought of rejection lingering in the back of his mind. His hands began to shake. “Carlos...?” 

“Ce-Cecil um... I was won-wondering if you...” He stopped, and clutched his fists. He was trembling more than he wanted to.

“What is it baby?” Cecil murmured and stepped forward. 

“I uh... Do yo-you um... want to... have a kid?” He squeaked. Cecil’s jaw dropped open. Carlos’ face was bright red. He scratched his head and scuffed his foot. Without warning, Cecil (gently)pins him against the wall and kissed him. 

“Hell fudging yes.” He smiles. They kiss again. Cecil places Carlos’s legs around his waist and continues to kiss him. Carlos whimpers softly, nuzzling his neck. 

——(break here bc I don’t write smut)

Carlos opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away. He was curled into Cecil, his head on his chest. Cecil’s chin was on his head and his arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Morning baby.” Cecil smiles and kisses his forehead. Carlos smiles and nuzzles him. 

“Hi love.” He replied and sat up. Their clothes were every where and he blushed. The sky was cloudy, he knew it would rain today. All he wanted was to stay curled up with Cecil but they both had work to do. They took turns showering and getting ready. Cecil’s markings were moving around his arms happily. Carlos couldn’t help but stare at them. 

“Um Carlos? You’re going to be late to the lab.” Cecil murmured and put on his shoes. He snapped from thought and went to stand up, when he felt a burning pain in his head.

“AHHH!!” He screeched and fell to his knees. The high pitched noise grew louder in his ears and the pain was blinding. He could feel Cecil holding him but all the outside sounds were gone. Soon the pain faded and he opened his eyes. He came face to face with a little girl. Her brilliant, yellow eyes glow in the shade of the trees. She moved her foot, and came at him in a blur.  
Then she was gone. He blinked multiple times and found himself on the ground. Cecil was holding him tightly. 

“Are you ok?!” He whimpered. Carlos nods and gets up. Blood dripped from his ears. The soft ringing noise still echoing. That little girl’s face cemented itself in his mind. 

“I have a bad feeling about today.” He mumbled as it began to rain. Cecil tilted his head in confusion, but followed him outside. They kissed before heading their separate ways. Yet Carlos kept thinking. ‘Who was that girl? Her brilliant, glowing eyes.’ He wondered to himself. In fact, he lost himself so much in his thoughts that he didn’t see the pole in front of him until he ran into it. He blinks and looks up to see the Arby’s sign. His vision blurred for a few seconds. “That hurt...” He grumbled. He rubs his eyes and noticed on top of the sign was a dark figure. It wasn’t a bird or some other strange creature. No, this was a human. Carlos didn’t even have time to move, before the figure jumped down straight for him. The figure closed in and he saw that same pair of yellow, glowing eyes before everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil’s world crashes

Part 5 - Night Vale - 18 years in the past

Cecil sat down at his desk. It was a normal day in Night Vale. He hummed as he sifted his papers. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Asked the current intern. Cecil spun in his chair happily. 

“Oh absolutely nothing!” He lied and kept spinning. Intern Saga rolled her eyes and kept on filling out paperwork. Cecil got up and almost fell over, as he continued to giggle like a giddy little girl. He stumbles to the restroom, grabs Khoshekh and spins in circles. The cat gave a low meow and lashed its tail in frustration, but never hurt the man. 

“You better have a good reason for this.” He mewed. Cecil gently set him back in his spot and crouched to his height. 

“Carlos wants to have a kid, Khoshekh! A kid!!!” He squealed and kept dancing around the bathroom. All while Intern Saga and Intern Crow had their ears to the door. 

“A child. Are you mad?” He growled and stood up. Cecil stopped and looked confused. “We don’t need a mini you running rampant around here.” He flexed his claws. Cecil shrugs and skips back to his desk. He sits down and stretches. The sign turns on for recording and he grabs his papers.

-After the show- 

Cecil stretched and yawned. Finally, he could go home and see Carlos. His Carlos! He snickered to himself at the thought of having a child with him. The months of watching Carlos’s stomach grow. He couldn’t wait. He grabs his bag and phone, and ran home. Suddenly, the atmosphere around him then pulsed and he knew something was wrong. He began to run faster, not out of excitement but worry. 

“Carlos?!” He swung the door open to the apartment. The lights were off. It was silent. Cecil runs to the bedroom. The bed was empty. “CARLOS?!” He screeches, bolting to the laboratory. He wasn’t there either. Everything neatly placed as he left it the night before. Cecil turned and ran towards the Arby’s. The last place he could think of. All while dialing his number. It rang and rang. “Has anybody seen my husband?! CARLOS?!” He kept running. 

“He was walking towards Arby’s!” Someone shouted. Cecil picked up his pace, nearly flying as he was running. The rain began to fall, almost blinding him. When he got to the Arby’s parking lot, he skid to a stop and looked around. No Carlos anywhere. 

“Damn.” He mumbled and dialed again. As the phone rang, a light flashed on the ground. Cecil carefully walked to it and gasped. “Carlos’s phone...” He whimpered and grabbed it. He looked all around as he clutched the phone to his chest. “Oh Carlos, where are you?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos finds out why this intruder is in Night Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost inspiration for a bit i’m sorry

For You: Part 6 - Night Vale - 18 years in the past

Thunder stood at the entrance to her cave. The rain came down in buckets. She couldn’t go anywhere. Sighing and impatient, she starts to tap her foot. 

“Tapping your foot won’t make the rain stop.” Oracle meowed and leaped onto her shoulder. 

“It makes it harder for me to go anywhere but it makes it harder for Cecil to find us. It’ll delay the raid too.” She mumbles. Oracle flicked his ear, then curled his tail around his paws. 

“Did you said raid?” Carlos’s voice echoed in the cave. 

“Tsk.” Thunder grunts and walks towards him. Her arms crossed under her cloak. As she got further into the cave, her eyes began to glow brighter under her hood until they illuminated Carlos’s entire figure. His eyes were wide with curiosity at seeing this. 

“Whoa. Your eyes!” He claims, standing up. She puts her foot onto his chest and sits him back down. 

“Who said you could get up?” She snapped. He flinched and leaned back against the wall. She began to tap her foot again and sighed. “Once the rain clears up, we’ll be on the move. So don’t get comfy.” She growled at him. Carlos nodded and shifted his weight. Glad he understood, Thunder turned and began to walk back to the cave entrance. 

“Your eyes.” He murmured. She stopped and turned her head. 

“What about ‘em?” She asked carefully. Her eyes always glow, she saw no reason for him to mention it. It’s normal. 

“Nothing. You just look... a lot like someone I know.” He mumbled and looked away again. Thunder huffed and let her arms down. She walked back to Carlos and crouched to meet his eyes.

“Strex Corps and the Desert Bluffs are going to raid Night Vale and take it over.” She told him. Immediately, Carlos jumped up.

“You kidnapped me just to tell me that?!” He cried. 

“Haha nope. I kidnapped you for a different reason, but foolish Night Vale has no idea.” She mocked, looking at him. He grit his teeth and lunged at her. 

“DAMN YOU!” He roars while trying to body slam her. She uses his weight to her advantage and sent him flying into the floor. He skid across the rocky ground and slammed into the cave wall. Thunder snickered and laughed aloud. “Please! You gotta save Night Vale! If you know this then SAVE US!” He yelled sadly. Those words echoed, not only in the cave but in her mind. Remember the bullies of the orphanage. They tormented the other kids while she stood by and watched. 

“Gah!” Thunder gasped and stepped backwards. Why?! Why of all things did she have to remember that? She put her hand on her face and leaned against the wall. 

“Are you alright?” Carlos asked. He stood up and walked to her. The memories of those days pissed her off even more. She lashed out and grabbed his throat. Her markings began to glow. Her hood flew off. Carlos gripped her arm and looked at her with scared eyes. 

“Oh you messed up. You messed up big time.” She snarled, gripping his throat tighter. His eyes bulging and turning red. His face turned purple as she deprives him of Oxygen. Tears slipped down his cheeks. 

“I-I know... you...” He choked out. Her eyes widened. How in the hell could he know her? Angrily, she dug her nails into his skin. “Aah!” Carlos squeaked. He was starting to drift in and out of consciousness. Thunder remembered why she came here. She wasn’t here to make friends. She was here for her revenge. So revenge, she would get. Lightning cracked outside. A chilling sense of fear travelled up her spine. She snapped her attention to the cave entrance. Someone was there. Thunder reached for her dagger but realized Oracle was closer. The figure rushed towards her with lightning speed.

“ORACLE!” She yelled. The cat lept into her hand and formed into a sword. She threw it in front of her to stop the attack. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the cave. She planted her feet as firmly as she could to avoid being pushed back. Thunder looked down at her attacker. Angry, purple, glowing eyes met hers. It was Cecil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil vs Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im so behind. Been busy with school and NaNo.

Part 7 - Night Vale - 18 years in the past

Cecil parried the sword with his fists. The rage inside him was consuming. How dare she? The girl applied more pressure to the weapon, causing him to slide back. He looked over at Carlos, who lay on the floor unconscious and motionless. Seeing him so helpless sparked his rage even more. Cecil forced himself forward, but the friction between both of them put him at a standstill. 

“Oh? You think you’re actually strong?” The girl mocked. Her eyes began to glow brighter than they were before, causing the sword in her hands to extend its blade. Cecil had no choice but to jump back, or it would have impaled him. The girl did a back flip and landed with grace. She spun her sword in her hand and slammed the blade near Carlos’s head. Smirking, she stepped on his leg, which was broken. 

“AGh!!” Carlos cried out in agony, waking from unconsciousness then falling back into it. Cecil stared as it unfolded in front of him. 

“You...” He growled. The girl chuckled and faced him again. “What have you done to Carlos!? You will PAY!!!” He screeched and came at her with full force. She propelled herself off the wall, and the two clashed again. Sparks flying everywhere, some even singed his hair. 

“You think you’re strong, but you’re not! It’s the whole reason why I was able to kill you!” The girl laughed. He froze and his eyes widened with shock. She killed him? 

“Just who are you?!” He hardened his fists and rushed back into the fight. She wiped blood from her cheek and smiled. Her fist met his with overpowering strength. His forearm snapped. Shards of bone flew out of the wound. Cecil took multiple steps back and gripped his arm tightly. The amount of blood made him woozy. The girl wasted no time, she threw off her cloak, and ran at him full speed. Her tattoos began to glow, as her fist went back to aim another punch. Cecil looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I know.. YOU!” Carlos’s voice rang through the cave. He felt a gust of air hit his face, but no punch. Slowly, he dared to open his eyes. Her fist was inches from his face, but it trembled. Her eyes were wide at the sound of Carlos’s echoing words. 

“You... know... me, huh?” She turned to him, arms limp and eyes glowing angrily. Carlos gulped and looked at Cecil with determined eyes. The radio host then understood what Carlos was doing. He wasted no more time, and quickly rushed towards the girl. “What are you looking at?” She looked at Carlos. She caught on but not in time. Sh*t!” She cried and turned quickly. His hand met her face and he slams her into the wall of the cave. 

“Take this!” He yelled triumphantly. Carlos smiled with pride. The girl raised her own fist, but not before Cecil snapped her wrist , earning a blood curdling scream. Yet, this girl would not give up. She swiped his legs out from under him. His face met the floor, but he wouldn’t give up either. Not after what she did to his beloved. He took her weight to his advantage to throw her down. Her back slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of her. He lands on top of her, and grips her throat with his hand just as she did to Carlos. “Who. Are. You?” He snarled angrily. 

“Oh screw yo- Ah!” She yelped as his grip tightened on her throat.

“Cecil...” Carlos murmured softly, trying to calm him. Cecil didn’t hear him. He didn’t want to. He wanted to kill this girl for even thinking of hurting his husband. 

“I won’t ask you again!” He hissed, sharpening his tentacles and aiming them for her. The girl shut her eyes and sighed. Had he knocked her out by accident? He prepared for a sneak attack, but it never came. Instead, her eyes snapped open with fury and instantly looked away from his gaze. She grit her teeth angrily and opened her mouth. 

“I..am...Thu-Thunder Pa-Palmer.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil takes Carlos to the hospital where be runs into Thunder again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating a lot since this is now my NaNoWriMo story

Part 8- Night Vale- 18 years in the past

Cecil froze. Cold wind blew through the cave, sending a chill up his spine. ‘Did I hear that correctly? Did she say, Palmer?’ He thought to himself. Her eyes open slowly, and reflected his own anger in their glow. He released his grip on her throat, and let her drop to the ground. 

“Cecil?” Carlos whimpered from the floor. He looked over to him with wide eyes. Carlos’s stared at him for a brief moment before looking back at the girl. Her hand gripped the flesh wound on her neck. 

“How is this possible?” Cecil asks softly, kneeling down to her. She lashes out her hand and forms a purple sphere. Cecil gasped. He wasn’t going to be able to move in time. Smoke flew into his face and blinded him. 

“Leave me alone you m****r f*****.” Thunder hissed and walked out of the cave. Cecil reached his hand for her shoulder, but a black cat that was not Khoshek clawed at his hand and hissed. It sat back down on Thunder’s shoulder and glared at the two Night Valians, until they both disappeared in the rainy darkness. There was an eery silence following their disappearance. The cold wind blew rain into the cave. 

“Palmer. That’s our last name.” He murmured. Carlos coughed and hoisted himself onto a boulder. He was shivering and still bleeding.

“Yea but, there are other people with that last name.” He reminded him. 

“We’re the only ones here with last name Palmer. Plus, she had markings like Night Vale citizens. Which means she must live here but I’ve never seen her before. I don’t know Carlos. I just don’t get it.” He sighed. Carlos hummed silently, then gasped at the pain. Cecil gently picked up his husband and draped his sweater over him. 

“Thanks babe...” He coughed again. They left the cave and into the rain. Thunder’s boot marks were filling with water and disappearing. Part of him longed to go after her, but his Carlos was more important at the moment. So instead of following her, Cecil turned for town and began to run for the hospital. 

“Thank goodness it’s not too busy right now.” He whispered and ran through the doors. A nurse jumped up and grabbed a phone. 

“I need a gurney and doctors to emergency stat.” She called over the intercom. Two other nurses burst in with a gurney and let Cecil lay Carlos on it. 

“You’ll be okay babe.” He kissed Carlos’s hand before they rushed him into the operating room. Cecil felt a pang in his heart. Watching his baby become so fragile and weak. So much blood seeping out of him. The anger began to return. 

“Sir. You’re welcome to sit down while you wait.” The nurse murmured sympathetically. He nods and sits down on one of the seats. “

Please let my Carlos be okay..” He begged quietly to himself. 

——

Time seemed to go so slow as he waited for results. The first nurse had gone home and another took over for the night shift. Cecil could feel the dried tear marks on his face. The small, damp patch on the carpet where those tears landed. He was about to get up and find some food when he felt something watching him. He glanced to the corner nearby. The silhouette of a boot and the end of a cape peeked from the shadows. Cecil stood up quickly. His heart began to beat harder in his chest. His hands shook and the markings on his arms swam around rapidly. That sense of fear, danger and anger mixed together crawled up his spine. 

“Well? Is he okay?” Murmured a gruff voice. Cecil felt his eye twitch as he leaned against the wall close to the edge of the corner. 

“Now you care? You’re the one that did this to him.” He growled in a low tone. He heard shuffling and the boot disappeared. He guessed she put it against the wall. 

 

“At least I came to check on him.” She snapped. 

“Why would you? You had every intention of killing him!” He hissed in reply. 

“Actually, I was sending a message. I wouldn’t kill him.” She grumbled. There was a moment of silence, then she scoffed. “No, it’s more like, I can’t kill him.” She retorted. Cecil blinked a few times and reflected on earlier events. She was right in a sense. She had every chance to kill both of them, but she didn’t. Cecil shuffled his foot uncomfortably. 

“Why can’t you?” He asked. Part of him didn’t want to know, afraid that maybe she’d have to whisk Carlos to another place just like all those years ago. The desert otherworld. He had finally gotten him back. The other part of him wanted to know why she would do this to Carlos. He had done nothing wrong. 

“As if I’d tell you.” Her replied was filled with humor. She was mocking him. Finally, he whipped around the corner to face her. Only one glowing eye met him this time. He stepped back when he saw the gauze taped around her eye. 

“Your eye...” He murmured sympathetically and looked away. An angry hiss returned his sympathy. Cecil snapped his head up again to come face to face with a cat’s face. “What the shit?!” He jumped back. 

“Her eye got shrapnel in it. No thanks to you. I should claw your eye out but I have orders not to.” The cat growled. Cecil continued to stare at the cat. He was nothing like Khoshekh. He was transparent and looked like a ghost. Cecil opened his mouth to reply when a nurse burst through the door. She laid eyes on both of them. 

“Are you related to Carlos?!” She asked desperately. 

“What’s going on?” Thunder stepped forward. The nurse seemed panicked. 

“He’s losing blood! We need a donor. He’s- “

“AB negative.” She interrupted. Cecil stared at her. How did she know Carlos’s blood type? She looked over at him with mocking eyes and smirked as the nurse led her back through the door she rushed through. He slid down against the wall, placing a hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs. He couldn’t take this much longer. Cecil lowers his head and lets out another pained sob. 

“Please. Someone please help him. Help my Carlos!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder feels something is wrong behind the scenes and takes the chance to investigate. Cecil finds out who exactly she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of words today. I have two off periods so that gives me the chance to write. I’m hoping to have 20+ chapters for this one!

Part 9 - Night Vale- 18 years in the past 

Thunder followed the nurse. She had firm grip on her wrist and was shaking. Whatever happened in the OR was making her nervous. They seemed to be getting closer, but suddenly she was yanked into a different room. 

“Oi. Let me see Carlos.” Thunder ordered. The nurse pulled out two empty blood bags and a needle. 

“No time, he’s losing a lot of blood.” She responded. Thunder narrowed her eyes. The nurse had her feet pointed towards the door, and she never made eye contact. The injury Carlos had was a mere flesh wound. Something that is easy to treat and sew up. Something was wrong. The nurse came towards her with the needle. Quickly, Thunder lunged out and pinned her against the wall. The needle clattered to the floor with a soft tink-like sound. 

“I WON’T ask you again. Tell me where Carlos is.” She snarled and dug her nails into the soft flesh the the wrists. The nurse cried out with pain and began to cry. 

“Op-operation room 100.” She murmured. Thunder threw her to the ground and ran out the door. No real hospital had one hundred operating rooms. Sure enough, the numbers increased as she ran down the hall. 

“Ninety eight.. ninety nine... hundred!” She body slammed the door and ran in. Surgeons stood over Carlos. One with a scalpel, one with a blood bag and one with a donated organ from a Night Vale citizen. Their heads were bent together in deep conversation. The monitor showed Carlos’s heartbeat was slowing drastically. Her eyes widened. If they put that organ in Carlos, he’d be susceptible to mind control and the bullshit of Night Vale. Not only that, but she was in there too. A tiny fetus in his stomach. Carlos couldn’t die or she would too, and her mission couldn’t be carried out. Eyes blazing angrily, she yanked her dagger from her wrist and ran for the door. It wouldn’t open for her. They locked it from the inside. “Open... OPEN DAMN IT!” She charged again and hit the door with her fist of dark matter. The door cracked and shattered. Two surgeons turned around with surprise. 

“You cannot be in here!” One shouted and threw a pair of scissors. She deflected them with her arm and charged. The one who threw the scissors grabbed another tool and threw it at her. Thunder launched off the floor and roundhouse kicked him in the head. The other threw the blood bag, hoping to blind her. Quickly, she dodged it. The bag broke onto the window and smeared blood all over. She lunged forward and hardened her hand with dark matter. The nurse tried to run, but instead received a hard hit to the throat. Two down and one to go. The surgeon raised his scalpel and slashed it at her. Thunder parried with her dagger, but not in time. The blade slipped off her weapon and tore open her shoulder. 

“Shit! “ She hissed. “Now I’m really mad!” The lights began to flicker then went out. The walls shook vigorously. Thunder took advantage of the darkness and lunged forward. Her hand met the throat of the surgeon. The flew backwards into the wall. In the hand that had his throat, was also her dagger. The surgeon’s eyes filled with fear. She twisted her wrist, and dug the knife into his throat. Blood sprayed everywhere as the body slunk to the floor.   
“Serves you right.” She spit on the body and turned around. Carlos was still alive, but barely. She ran to the sink and sanitized her hands. ‘Thank goodness I learned medical stuff from Maiya.’ She murmured to herself. She put gloves on and looked over what the surgeon had done. Everything was still in place except one kidney had been moved over. Thunder took a deep breath and moved the kidney back. The monitor began to beep more often. His heart rate was steadying. 

“Hello?!” Panicked screams echoed in the hall. The voice that carried belonged to Cecil. Annoyance flashed on her face. 

“In here you dipshit.” She yelled. Cecil ran through the broken doors and stopped dead at the sight of Carlos. All color drained from his face. 

“CARLOS!” He ran forward. Thunder kicked out her foot and stopped him. 

“You’re full of germs. Stay away.” She ordered. The man turned and rushed to the sink. ‘Tch. He doesn’t know how to take “no” for an answer. Does he?’ She growled to herself. Soon he was right back at her side, watching her every move. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. She grit her teeth. 

“I’m sewing him up. Then i’ll do a blood transfusion and heal the rest of the damage myself.” She explained. Finally the stitches were complete. She searched for a needle and a tube.

“Is this what you need?” Cecil asked, grabbing the items. She nodded and took them gently. She connected the tube to both needles, then stuck one in her arm and connected the tube to a blood bag. Her blood traveled into it with ease until the it was full. “Is this the transfusion?” Cecil interrupted. 

“Yes.” 

“Will you answer my questions? At least just, five of them?” He asked. Thunder sighed with exasperation. 

“Five, and only five.” She murmured while focusing on putting the needle into Carlos’s arm. Cecil now stood across from her. His eyes burned into her head.

“Where are you from?” He began. 

“Night Vale.” She replied tartly. He winced at her tone. 

“Who are your parents?” 

“Alright. No more questions.” She slammed the extra tube onto the tray and left the room. 

“I’m sorry! Please, come help Carlos.” Cecil murmured. Thunder tapped her foot for a few moments. ‘How am I going to heal him? Oracle?’ She called silently for her familiar. He appeared on her shoulder and sat down. 

“Use the promise spell.” He told her. The promised spell. A type of magic that could heal anything with a price. One year taken off the caster’s life. 

“Worth it.” She walked back in and placed her hands over him. “te vindeca care a căzut cu mâna mea. să-l restabilească de orice durere!” She chants. Her hands began to glow purple and send particles down towards Carlos. Cecil watched with awe as the magic seeped into his husband and heal his injuries completely. 

“How are you doing that?” He asks, looking at her. His face was illuminated by the light of her hands and Thunder narrowed her eyes slightly. ‘Is that pride I see in his eyes?’ She asked herself. She shook it off and went back to concentrating. 

“Magic.” She replied flatly. He nods and smiled. She raised her eyebrow. Magic was not normal here, so why was he so excepting? “Is magic normal here?” She asked. 

“No. It’s quite abnormal but... it’s so beautiful.” He murmured. The light on her hands turned from purple to blue, as the healing was almost complete. He stayed silent for a moment. It was peaceful this time, not awkward. He placed a hand on Carlos’s arm gently and sighed. “You could’ve let him die, or let the doctors have their way. Why? Why did you save Carlos?” He asked softly. Thunder avoided his gaze and let out a soft sigh. 

“Because he is my mom.” She murmured. She saw him tense up out of the corner of her eye. She dare not look up. 

“Who is yo-your dad?” He stammered. She flashed him an obvious glare. Cecil gasped and pointed to himself. Thunder brightens her hands just enough to blind him. 

“He’ll wake up in a minute. Take him and get out of here. If you get caught, call my name in your head. I can’t afford to let either of you die.” And with that, she ran off. Her face was angry red and tears pricked her eyes as she damned herself. ‘Oh what have I done?! What have I DONE?!’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos learns everything that happened from earlier events. And then, she shows up.

Part 10- Night Vale- 18 years in the past

Carlos felt cold. Everything around him was dark. The last thing he remembered was being rushed to surgery. Hopefully the Night Vale doctors knew their stuff. He knew he was swimming in his own unconsciousness, but how he was doing it is still the mystery at hand.

“Carlos Palmer.” Someone unfamiliar called. He turned around rather quickly. ‘Who entered my consciousness?’ He asked himself. The question merely echoed around him. From the miles of darkness formed the outline of a purple lioness. 

“Wh-who are you?” He stammered. The lioness sat down in front of him, licked her paw and drew it behind her ear. 

“I am Serenity. Watcher of Night Vale.” She replied. 

“Watcher?” Carlos asked. She nodded. 

“I watch over all of Night Vale and its citizens. However, you’re the first one I’ve ever come to in physical form.” Serenity explains. Carlos tilted his head. “If a random voice appeared in your head and told you something, I doubt you’d believe it and just pass it off as a Night Vale thing. I can assure you that I am very much real, and you intrigue me.” She spoke softly. 

“Why me? How do I intrigue you?” He inquired. The lioness bowed her head slightly and stood up again. 

“That is not what I came to discuss with you. I don’t have much time, as you will wake up soon. Listen closely Carlos. A city will fall, but if you can find the storm, it will save everyone.” She told him. Carlos stared at her with wide eyes. 

“What city? What is the storm? Is it that glow cloud?!” He rambled. Serenity began to fade from his sight. “Wait! What do you mean?!” He called. The lioness was gone. He stood in the darkness, staring at his own hands. ‘Was that some kind of omen?’ He asked himself. He had to figure it out. ‘Time to wake up, Carlos.’ He told himself. He raised his hand and smacked it across his own cheek. 

——

“Carlos?!” Cecil yelled. His voice was quiet and distant but still there. Carlos opened his eyes slowly. A bright light shone down on him, and he quickly avoided looking at it.

“Cecil? Wh-what happened?” He murmured. Cecil wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. 

“I’ll explain later. Grab on to me, we gotta run.” He whispered. Carlos held onto his husband tightly, as he was picked up bridal style and rushed from the room. People down the hall were screaming and their footsteps were becoming increasingly louder. Cecil reached for the door handle with his foot, but stumbled and nearly fell. The doctors were getting closer. Carlos reached out his foot and slammed the door open. “Thanks!” He smiled and kept running. The outside was still dark and wet. Lights shone all through town. The Arby’s sign was especially bright tonight he observed. ‘I wonder why Cecil is shaking so much.’ He pondered to himself. The radio host never stopped running until they reached the cave where Thunder had held him captive. 

“Cecil... uh, why are we here and not at our home?” He asked. Cecil set him down gently on a boulder, then slide down the wall and gasped for breath.

“They’ll search our home for us before giving up. I just thought of this place because of Thunder.” He murmured. Carlos looked to the back of the cave where he had been a while ago. He turned towards the darkness and squinted his eyes. ‘I swear there’s something there...’ he told himself. Before he could get up to investigate though, he felt a tap on his leg. 

“Hmm? What is it baby?” He asked, looking at Cecil. He sighed and lowered his head to his knees. 

“I’m so sorry.” He sobbed. Carlos’s eyes widened. He slid down next to Cecil and leaned into him. 

“For...?” 

“Taking you to the hospital.” He replied. Now he was just confused. The hospital saved him. 

“Why? You saved me by taking me there.” He told him. Cecil shook his head and bit his lip. 

“While you were under... the surgeons were going to put a donated Night Vale citizen’s organ into you. Making you susceptible to the things you talked about happening in Night Vale.” He began. Carlos stared at him with even wider eyes. Cecil sighed and continued. “Thunder came to the hospital to check on you. We were talking when a nurse asked if we had your blood type. Thunder did. So she followed the nurse. I waited, and waited for what seemed like hours. Until I heard screaming and crashes from down the hall she went in. When I finally found the room she was in, she was standing over you and sewing your wound shut.” He explained. 

“But she... she made the wound.” He trembled. Why would she try to kill him then save him? 

“No. The wound you had was a flesh wound she said. The surgeons made it worse by opening you up to insert the organ. After she stitched you up, her markings began to glow and your scars began to heal. It was real magic, Carlos. But... something else happened.” He told him. His voice trailed off into silence. Part of him didn’t even want to know. 

“What?” He forced himself to ask. Cecil huffed once more and looked up to the ceiling. 

“I asked her why. Why would she hurt you then save you? And she told me... she said... because you’re her mom.” He whispered. Carlos pondered on this for a moment before realizing what he meant. “And when I asked her who her father was... she looked at me.” He finished. By now, Carlos’s lips trembled. His hands were sweaty as he clutched them into fists. 

 

“Our... kid? I didn’t even know I.. was able to get pregnant.” He confessed. Cecil nodded his head in agreement. “I want to talk to her.” 

“I’m sorry.. she blinded me with a light and ran off.” He told him. Carlos sighed. ‘Thunder huh? Our kid. I want to speak with her so badly.’ He thought to himself. The husbands sat in silence, holding hands. Five minutes had passed since either of them spoke. The rain had slowed to a sprinkle, and the cave became darker over time. Carlos looked to the back of the cave again, and once more he narrowed his eyes. This time, bright yellow ones stared back. Quickly, he jumped up and stepped back. 

“You wished to see me?” A rough voice spoke softly. 

“Cecil!” He gasped softly. Cecil stood up next to him and stared at the yellow eyes. 

“It’s her.” He whispered. Carlos nods slightly as he watches the eyes come closer. Soon, the shadows gave way to her face, her cloak and her hair that stuck out from under her hood. The small, transparent, black cat sat on her shoulder. Her eyes and body language were still hostile and yet... she came when he called. 

“Are you really... our daughter?” He asked her with caution. Her eyes narrowed again. Primarily towards Cecil. 

“Yes. I am. But look, I don’t have time to answer all your questions and I will exact my revenge upon you. Right now, I have more important things to attend to.” She explained coldly. Carlos felt a hint of sorrow fill him. She really did hate them. 

“Oh? And what is so important that you can’t explain everything?” Cecil challenged. Its as if he forgot their own daughter was standing before them. Thunder’s eyes filled with anger and even more hatred. 

“The fate of Night Vale.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder explains why she is there, and Carlos can’t take it anymore

Part 11 - Night Vale- 18 years in the past 

Thunder faced both of them. Their eyes wide with surprise. She grit her teeth angrily. ‘None of this was supposed to happen. You are weak!’ She told herself. Cecil stepped forward and gave a small smile. 

“Th-the fate of Night Vale? Nothing ever happens here sweetie.” He soothed. Thunder felt her face grow hot with rage. 

“Don’t you dare call me that! I am not your sweetie!” She snarled and grabbed him by his shirt. He gulped slightly and nodded. She threw him back and stepped away. 

“This is all your faults anyway. If you had died and Carlos had just stayed in the otherworld, then everything would better!” She spat. Cecil’s eyes widened with hurt. 

“I-I... But then.. you wouldn’t exist.” He murmured. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Obviously dumbass! But it’d probably be for the better. Me not being here would assure me you died and Night Vale... no... the whole WORLD would be better without you in it!” She laughed. He lowered his head, and let his hair shadow his eyes. She bent her knee and crossed her arms. It was true. She knew it. 

‘Your 3 O’clock.” Oracle mewed. Thunder turned slightly, only to see a hand raise. It struck her across the face, causing an instant burning and stinging pain. Her eyes widened with shock. Standing before her was Carlos. The hand that slapped her, curled into a fist and trembled. 

“How dare you?” He mumbled. His hair shadowed his eyes. His teeth gritted with anger. Carlos stepped forward again, causing Thunder to back up. He looked up and met her eyes. “You come to our home! You kidnap and torture me! Then you save me! Now you bash Cecil with all of this nonsense you know isn’t true! Then tell us that our home, our city is in danger?! How can you be so insensitive?! I refuse to believe you’re our child.” He spat. ‘His eyes... they... reflect my fury..’ She murmured to herself. 

“Indeed they do.” Oracle replied telepathically. She looked into Carlos’s eyes. Fury that matched her own. Thunder took a step back and huffed. 

“Think of me what you will. This rain will let up tomorrow and the raid will begin.” She told them. Cecil walked forward and stopped next to Carlos. 

“How do you know what’ll happen? What raid?! Is it the desert bluffs?” He asked. Thunder’s eye twitched at the bombardment of questions. She sighed and turned to face them. 

“StrexCorps and the Desert Bluffs that remain loyal to them. They’ll raid Night Vale and destroy it completely. Anyone left over will be brainwashed and turned into soldiers for Strex. How do I know this? It should be QUITE obvious.” She stated. Cecil still remained puzzled. Carlos watched her with hostile eyes. He was still hung up on what happened a few moments ago. 

“You’re from the future. But.. that’s impossible. Time travel is impossible!” He blurted with a tone of confusion. Thunder nodded and walked to the cave entrance. It was still dark out. The town bustled with people. All unsuspecting. ‘Letting the raid happen, how would it change the future?’ She asked Oracle telepathically. He stood up and flicked his tail. ‘Okay, I know you’re cold but you aren’t heartless. Night Vale is your home as much as it is theirs, Maiya’s and mine.’ He replied. She grunted and walked out into the open air. The air was still and eery. The rain was beginning to let up. Slowly, but surely. Thunder whips around and walks to Cecil. 

“You need to get on the radio. You need to warn everyone. They’ll listen to you. You’re the voice of Night Vale. If all the citizens take up arms, we might stand a chance.” She told him frantically. Cecil looked at Carlos, who nodded slightly. 

“But... Night Vale has never really gone into battle. Even the last time when Strex tried to take over, people just did what they could. There was no body to lead them. So... who would lead us?” He asked. Thunder thought about what he said. He was right in many aspects. 

“Maybe yo-“ 

“Thunder will.” Carlos stated. Both of them looked at him with confusion. 

“Uhm, what?” She asked him, stepping forward. 

“You will lead the city in the fight against Strex. Prove to me you aren’t as insensitive as you let off! You have to have a streak of good in you if you’re mine and Cecil’s daughter. You’re a warrior too, you have battle experience don’t you?! So prove it!” He challenged. Thunder narrowed her eyes and smirked. 

“Sure. Since you’re so insistent.” She replied tartly. ‘This is not what I had in mind.’ She growled to herself. Were her parents this persistent? This.. awful? She glared at Cecil. He should have left by now. “Well? Aren’t you going to warn them?” She snapped. He nodded and ran off for the radio station. She faced Carlos. He narrowed his eyes again. 

 

“Why do you hate us?” He asked. Thunder rolls her eyes and heads for the entrance again. 

“Tell you what, if we make it out of the battle alive, I’ll answer all your questions.” She offered. Carlos let his arms drop to his side and he nodded curtly. Thunder headed back outside to realize the rain had stopped. From her palm, she formed a small speaker which broadcasted Cecil’s radio show. It was loud enough to reach about half of the city. The rest were on their own. The moon began to set, and over the horizon the light of the sun began to rise. ‘Come on Cecil...’ she mumbled to herself. She didn’t dare show panic in front of Carlos. The radio glitched then came alive. 

“Night Vale. I am declaring an emergency. Everyone please head to the front of city hall for more instructions.” Cecil’s smooth voice took over the sky. Everyone in the city stopped what they were doing and headed for city hall. Thunder smirked for a moment. Cecil could control the entire city with one command. No wonder she was a Mercenary back home. ‘Wait. I’m praising him?! No! I am nothing like him!’ She reminded herself. The citizens gathered. The sun began to rise. And the army in the distance was coming closer. They were running out of time. Oracle leapt onto her shoulders and lashed his tail. 

“It’s time huh?” He inquired. Thunder nods and places her hood over her head. The dawn of this day, signifies the beginning of an all out war. Life or death. Thunder couldn’t help herself but chuckle. Bloodlust and excitement blazed throughout her. 

“Yeah. It’s time. And I am so ready.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle pending... Thunder’s surprising leadership skills...

Part 12- Night Vale- 18 years in the past 

Cecil sat in his chair shaking. His eyes watered for a moment. ‘Is this really the end of Night Vale? Maybe Thunder can help Carlos and I escape.’ He thought to himself. 

“You really are negative in your thoughts. You need to quit.” Khoshekh meowed from the doorway. Cecil turned quickly and smiled. 

“Khoshekh! You came from the bathroom!” He cheered and walked to the floating cat. Only Cecil and Carlos were aloud to pet and hold Khoshekh. Although Carlos only did so rarely, due to his allergies. He gently held the cat and sighed. “You should escape while you can.” He told the cat. Khoshekh grunted and flicked his tail. 

“I’ll fight for my home till my dying breath.” He growled. Cecil let out a soft whimper and hugged the cat. Khoshekh purred. The sound of people talking outside grew louder. It seemed everyone was there. He gently set Khoshekh back where he was, and walked for the door. Every single citizen of Night Vale was standing before city hall. Cecil made his way to the podium where Carlos stood with a grave look, and Thunder’s arms were crossed. 

“Good morning, everyone here in Night Vale. The reason I have called you here is because we have received word that Night Vale is going to be attacked.” He explained. Nearly everyone gasped and began to look scared. “It is Strex and Desert Bluffs again everyone! We can take em!” He encourages. 

“Us and what army?! We can’t fight!”

“We’re defenseless!” 

“When will they attack?”

“Should we retreat!?”

“Our homes?! What will happen to Night Vale?!”

Questions left and right. Cecil stood silent in frustration. “Everyone it’ll be okay.” He soothed. 

“Like hell!” Someone shouted back. He sighed. ‘No point in trying now. Stupid, stupid Cecil.’ He told himself. He lifted his head to speak once more, when a figure next to him walked forward. He looked over and noticed that it was Thunder. ‘What is she doing?!’ He thought to himself. He glanced at Carlos, and he shared a look of confusion as well. Thunder slammed her foot down on the concrete. The entire city shook as if a giant were rampaging on the streets. 

“ENOUGH!” Her voice boomed over the crowd. People stopped screaming, talking and none dare moved an inch. “My name you don’t need to know. I am friends with Cecil and he called me here for this as soon as he heard. Now is not the time for panic. They will raid in approximately three hours. That gives you three hours to find yourself some weapons, build traps and bases and fight for your city! If you don’t have the guts, then I suggest you leave now. Just know you’re on your own after that.” She told them. Her voice was calm and persuasive. Cecil watched as the black cat on her shoulder became her sword. She swung it out and pointed to the outskirts of Night Vale. “DO NOT BE SWAYED! I WILL LEAD YOU TO VICTORY OR DIE TRYING!” She yelled. 

“YEAAHH!!!” Everyone screamed in reply. The citizens began to run around and work together to find items the could be used as weapons. Carlos stood next to Cecil and tugged his sleeve. 

“Babe.. what are we going to do?” He asked quietly. Cecil smile and kissed his beautiful husband. 

“Go to your lab and make as many toxic or dangerous things as you can. Make sure they’re portable. I’ll go hide Khoshekh and grab my heeled boots.” He instructed. Carlos nodded with determination and ran off towards his lab. Cecil turned to Thunder, but she had turned to face the outskirts. She kept her palms placed neatly on the pommel of the sword. From the part of her face he could see, her eye looked distant. Part of him said leave her alone, but most of him said to check on her. ‘Is this what fatherly instincts feel like?’ He asked himself. “Thunder?” He called to her softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. Instantly, her shoulders tensed and her attention snapped back to reality. She moved too quickly for him to move, and swept his legs out from under him. He landed on his butt and grunted quietly. 

“Damn it Cecil! You should know not to sneak up on me!” She snarled. Cecil blinked and began to laugh. He watched Thunder’s face turn from annoyed to confusion. “What’s so funny?” She inquired. He shook his head and laid on his back. 

“Nothing. Just, you look a lot like Carlos when he’s flustered.” He told her. Her face grew red with embarrassment and she turned away. 

“Th-that’s to be expected. Moron. Just.. get ready to battle.” She spat and stormed off. Cecil slowly got to his feet and continued to smile. ‘Perhaps there is some good in her’ He hummed to himself. He spun on his foot to head back to the radio station, when he heard loud shrieking. Cecil froze. The shrieks were ones of anger. They sounded like battle cries. His heart dropped and his stomach knotted with fear. He knew exactly what was happening. He turned back around and he felt relief flood his system as Carlos ran back to him. He too heard the screams. 

“What’s going on?” He asked. Cecil noticed his voice trembled with fear. He reached for Carlos’s free hand and laced their fingers together. He sighed and gave a small smile before looking back to the horizon. 

“The enemy is here, and the war has now begun.”


	13. Chaptee 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Night Vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually done with this story and will be posting a chapter every week! Enjoy!

Part 13 - Night Vale-18 years in the past

Thunder began to walk quickly. Her mind flooded with different strategies. ‘Can you take a blood offer today?’ She asked Oracle. He had returned to his cat form and flew next to her. ‘Go for it.’ He replied. She felt off. This was an enemy before her time. What tricks did they possess. Her gut told her that the enemy was much worse than she believed. One thing she did know was that Hiram McDaniels, the literal five headed dragon, was on the enemy side. ‘I learned a bit about dragon slaying from Kara. But i’m not a true dragon slayer.’ She thought about it. ‘Then there’s that Lauren chick I researched. And the Kevin dude...’ 

“Thunder. I think its best if you pay attention to your surroundings.” Oracle mew snapped her back to reality. Surrounding them was a group of strex agents. She scoffed. “Try not to go too crazy.” He reminded her. 

“Got it.” She replied. The soldiers charged. Oracle became her sword and she leapt into battle. She spun, and clashed with another sword. Sparks flew, both silver and gold. 

“Our strength will bring you down!” Her opponent screamed. The other strex agents leapt towards her. One by one, the piled up. Thunder grit her teeth in a smile. Taking her sword by the grip, she slams it into the ground. It sent a shockwave through the ground, allowing a few agents to fall. However, many still clung to her. 

“Persistent.” She growled. ‘Good thing I stored up my power.’ She chuckled to herself. With a surge of energy, Thunder threw them all off. Black and purple smoke outline her figure. She looked at her hand. ‘This feeling... is so authoritative.’ She thought to herself. The strex agents backed away slowly. She put her hands close together. A ball of magic began to form. 

“Wh-what is that?!” One screeched and made a run for it. The air became dark and smoky. 

“N-no!! Stay away!” Another cried. Thunder walks through the smoke. A toothy grin plastered on her face. She could tell her glowing eyes scared them even more. The black magic she held in her hand pulsed. She placed her fingers together and snapped them. The magic pulsed once again and exploded. She watched with amusement as the agents fell to the ground. Each clutching their throats. 

“Hm. So pitiful.” She mused. Foam rose from their mouths until they suffocated. 

“Th-Thunder?” A voice whimpered from behind her. She turned quickly. Carlos stared at her with wide, fearful eyes. She blinked. Her smile of malice turned into a frown. “Yo-you’re a monster!” He screeched. Thunder felt a pang hit her heart, but she quickly shook it off. Instead, she smiled once again. 

“So maybe I am. Sorry to disappoint you.” She chuckled before turning to leave. 

“How?! How can you be so calm about this?! Killing people like it’s nothing! How are you my kid?! I wouldn’t raise you this way!” He cried. She stopped walking and huffed. 

“Look I-“ Thunder was cut off by a crack through the air. She turned around quickly to see what happened. Her eyes widened. Carlos collapsed to one knee, clutching his stomach. Blood dripped through this fingers. Behind him, Lauren held a pistol in her hand. Carlos looked to Thunder again. His eyes no longer horrified, but filled with pain. 

“Ple- stop... her...” He murmured before collapsing onto the ground. Thunder stared down at him. Her eyes were wide. ‘How did I let my guard down?’ She screamed at herself. Lauren stood smiling. 

“One down and five t-“ 

Thunder zips forward. She threw her fist into Lauren’s face with a force she had never used before. The woman flew back into the wall of a building. ‘Please stop her’ Carlos’s voice echoed in his head. She stared at Lauren with eyes of fury. All hell had consumed her. 

“Yeah. I’ll stop her.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder vs Lauren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gihihuhhehehh

Part 14- Night Vale- 18 Years In The Past

Thunder stares at Lauren with fury. ‘Why am I so angry? I’m supposed to hate them not help them.’ She snapped to herself. Lost in a brief moment of thought left her wide open. The desert bluffs woman raised her fist and struck down on her. Thunder skids back. She used her fingertips to slow her down. Lauren leaps into the air. Thunder jumped out of the way. ‘How dare she?’ She murmured to herself. She flew up as Lauren came down, placing her hand on her back. The woman gasped as she was sent into the ground, face first. 

“Bastard...” She coughed and stood up. She came at her with the pistol in her hand. Thunder whipped her fist back. ‘How dare she!?’ She growled to herself again. Her hand met the barrel of the gun. Lauren smirked and fired it. 

“GAAAH!” Thunder screamed. A hole torn in her hand. Blood gushing onto the ground. Yet, she still gripped the gun. She summoned her strength and bent the barrel back. 

“Wh-what?!” Lauren cried, stepping back. Thunder grit her teeth and snapped her fingers. Oracle ran around her before diving into her hand. The sword blade formed with dazzling light. 

“That’s my father you just shot.” She murmured with a slight snarl. The woman backed up more. Her eyes wide with horror and fear as the black smoke rose around her enemy. “That... is my father... you...How.. dare.. YOU!” She roared. Thunder clutched her sword’s handle tightly. 

“N-no please!” Lauren whimpered. “Yo-you win!” She gulped. Thunder narrowed her eyes and raised the sword. And like lightning, she struck. The manager of Desert Bluffs radio flew threw the air once again. Blood flew from the wound in her chest. She lands on the ground hard enough to snap her neck. Thunder stood over Carlos’s figure. He lay motionless in a pool of his own blood. She felt something slip on her cheek. Slowly, her fingers touched the soft skin on her face. ‘Tears?’ She murmured to herself. 

“Why is it always you?” She murmured. Thunder knelt down and placed her hands on her father. “Watashi wa anata no kizu o watashi ni utsushimasu. Ima sugu iyashite raibu.” She chanted softly. The wound on Carlos’s stomach began to glow and heal. All while Thunder’s shirt became stained with blood, and his wound transferred to her. 

“Why?” Oracle mewed from her side. He placed his paws on her leg and rubbed his face against her arm. The warrior smiled softly as she stared down at Carlos. Her hands sat limp in her lap.

“I over exerted myself again. I can’t move.” She murmured. Carlos began to breathe normally again. The wound was completely transferred to her, so she knew he’d wake up soon. 

“You were able to defeat one of the people you were most worried about.” He told her, looking over at Lauren’s limp body. Thunder sighed with a hint of amusement. 

“Ah. So I did.” She murmured. Tears still stained her cheeks, though the marks were beginning to dry. She took off her cloak. The cloak she had for years and years. She swung it around and laid it on her father to keep him warm. Carlos’s hand twitched slightly as he woke up. Thunder stood quickly and backed away. ‘I’m sure he doesn’t want to be greeted with the face of a monster.’ She mumbled to herself. Oracle leapt onto her shoulder and sat down. 

“So you do care?” He inquired. She reached behind her and squeezed his tail lightly. He hissed and hit her head with his paw. Thunder sighed as she walked away from Carlos. ‘I don’t know if I care or not. I was never supposed to have these feelings.’ She told herself. Lost in her own world, she almost forgot about the battle raging in the rest of the city. Quickly, she snapped out of it, and began to run. She looked at Oracle with a smirk. 

“The rest of the city needs our help. So lets go!” She told him. Oracle lashed his tail. His green eyes lit up with excitement. 

“Yeah! Lets get em!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil vs Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah

Part 15- Night Vale- 18 years in the past 

Cecil stood on the roof of the radio station. He faced an enemy he never thought he’d see again. Those dark eyes. The pointed teeth stained with blood. He faces Cecil with nails as sharp as claws. Kevin Of Desert Bluffs. 

“So good to see you again Cecil!” He cheered. Cecil stepped back as the insane man lunged for him. He reached out and grabbed his face. Kevin sent him flying into the roof. The shingles tore off. Some tore him skin open, causing searing pain. 

“F*ck!” He howled. Cecil stood up and unleashed his tentacles from his back. His enemy blinked a moment with surprise, then smiled again with his razor sharp teeth. Cecil lashed out his largest one. He slammed Kevin into the ground with heavy force. The host stood up again and sliced the tentacle in half. Cecil cried out in pain. ‘No-nobody’s ever been able to slice my tentacles!’ He whimpered to himself. Kevin was certainly more stronger than he remembered. Not to mention, there were no Erika’s to help him fight this time. 

“I’m fighting a losing battle.” He murmured to himself. Kevin giggled and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Glad you don’t deny the truth Cec.” He called. Annoyance flew through Cecil.

“Only Carlos is aloud to call me Cec.” He snarled. His enemy smiled and nodded. 

“Oh yes. Carlos. My sweet Carlos.” He taunted. “While he was in that desert otherworld, we spent a bunch of time together. I even pinned him into a corner once and tried to make out with him. Of course, somebody barged in and I had to act like nothing happened.” He mocked. Cecil clutched his fists. Anger and pure annoyance painted his face. Dark aura grew immensely from his markings. 

“LOVE... RIVAL!!!” He cried angrily and rammed his whole body into Kevin. The host of Desert Bluffs flew across ten different rooftops before hitting a wall. Cecil propelled himself towards his enemy and once again slammed a tentacle onto him. The force caused the roof to cave in. Kevin leapt out first, followed by Cecil. His eyes were beginning to show fear. 

“Wow! Carlos is a real fire in your heart!” He called. Maybe the short talk would calm down the Night Vale host. ‘Oh shut up!’ Cecil groaned to himself. 

“COME HERE MY LOVE RIVAL!” He screeched. Kevin gulped as he was sent flying into the ground once more. Cecil lands on top of him with a giant thud. Saliva and blood spews from his enemy’s mouth. ‘Good. Bleed. Bleed more.’ He snarled to himself. The whole fury of Night Vale consumed him. He raised his fists high in the air and began to slam down on the enemy host over and over. His punches became increasingly stronger as his rage sparked. Kevin laughed under him as blood stained his face. Cecil wrapped a tentacle around his leg and snapped it. Kevin hollered in pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Don’t kill me. Please, i’m sorry.” He coughed. Cecil stopped mid punch and stared down at his enemy. The horror he saw reflected his own. ‘I was about to murder someone..’ He murmured to himself. He stood up and backed away. The other man stood up slowly. He looked weak, yet he straightened his back and smiled. Cecil had no time to react as Kevin launched at him with intent to kill. He squeezed his eyes shut, but the pain never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Kevin fall to the ground, dead. A few feet away, Khoshekh floated 4 feet off the ground. 

“Don’t let your guard down like that Cecil. It’ll get you killed and someone might not be around to save you. Now, I went and found Tamika Flynn and her army. They’ve brought reinforcements. So, let’s fight by them.” The cat spoke calmly. Cecil grabbed the floating cat in his arms and smiled big. 

“We’re going to win this Khoshekh! I won’t let Night Vale fall!” He cheered. Khoshekh purred and flicked his ear. Still holding his cat, Cecil took off running. Any enemy he’d see, he’d crush. ‘Night Vale will not fall! I won’t let it happen. But Carlos, oh Carlos. Please, be safe.’


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Thunder finally talk.

Part 16- Night Vale- 18 years in the past 

Carlos felt warm. The last thing he could remember was feeling the pain of being shot. It smelled like smoke and wood musk around him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Shingles and pieces of bricks lay scattered on the ground. Dust on the floor for as far as they eye could see. Carlos looked behind him to see the body of a woman laying motionless. ‘That’s... Lauren.’ He murmured to himself. As Carlos went to stand up, he felt something laying over his legs. He grabs the cloth in his hands. It smelled heavily of wild berries and wood musk. 

“Thunder..?” He whispered to himself. This indeed was her cloak. Carlos looked to his left. His heart dropped. A drying pool of blood was there. He knew then, that she was gravely injured. Quickly, he got to his feet and folded the cloak around his arm. “Hello?” He called as he began to jog. The blood left a trail so he’d find her easily. The blood continued behind multiple buildings. “THUNDER?!” He cried. His voice echoed through the air, bouncing off the buildings. He waited in silence, before hearing a soft groan. 

“If you don’t shut your damn mouth, they’re going to come here.” She hissed. Carlos looked around frantically, until he spotted a pair of dull, yellow eyes in the shadows. He ran to his daughter and knelt by her side. Her stomach was caked in blood. ‘A bullet wound? She must’ve gotten it when fighting Lauren.’ He told himself. Completely immersed in finding her, he had forgotten about his own wound. Yet, he did not feel woozy. Carlos looked down to find his wound was gone. 

“Wh-what? Did I imagine it?” He asked softly. Thunder chuckled and shook her head. 

“No. You were almost dead after I finished off Lauren. So I took your wound from you.” She explained. Carlos stared down at her with wide eyes. 

“But... why? You hate us.” He whispered. She diverted her eyes to the wall and huffed softly. Carlos grabbed the bandages from her hand. “Let me help you.” He soothed. Thunder grunted as she sat up. Carlos ripped her shirt just enough to see the wound. He pulled out his first aid kit and threaded a needle. “This will hurt.” He told her. 

“Do it. I’ve sewn myself up so many times.” She commented. Carlos nods and begins to sew her wound. She stayed calm throughout the procedure. Once he finished sewing her wound, he applied a special cream and gauze before wrapping the bandages around her stomach. “I don’t hate you.” She spoke suddenly. Carlos’s head snapped up to meet her eyes. “I was angry. For what you two did in the past... well.. your future.” She explained. 

“Wh-what did we do?” He asked cautiously. Thunder sighed and pulled a knee to her chest. 

“The battle raged on. For three long years. You had me a year into the battle. Out of fear the Strex would find me, both of you took me to an orphanage far away and promised to come back for me. But...” She trailed off. Carlos stared at her wide eyed. 

“But... we never did. Did we?” He murmured. Thunder shook her head. 

“You forgot about me.” She pulled her knees to her chest. “I stared out the window every day waiting. Eventually I lost hope and I came to hate both of you.” She murmured. Carlos stared at her with sympathetic eyes. 

“You said you... killed Cecil?” He murmured. ‘Please. Tell me otherwise.’ He begged in his mind. Thunder’s grip on her knees tightened. 

“I ran away from the orphanage. I eventually found my way to Night Vale. It was only a few years later, that I realized you two were still there. I... attempted to kill both of you. But at the last moment, I hesitated. Both of you were seriously injured and went into hiding but, you’re still alive.” She put her forehead onto her knees. “I am a cursed witch. I made it my own fate to follow the path of darkness.” She murmured. 

“That’s not true. Even here, even now. Your goal was to come here and beat us until we broke. Torture us like no human should be tortured, but you didn’t. I don’t know why. I’m not going to assume you had a change of heart but, I certainly do see more compassion in your eyes. And for what I said before... I’m so sorry. If anything, I am so grateful that you are my daughter.” Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder. Thunder looked up wide eyed. He saw a single tear quickly slip down her face. A soft pressure on his leg made him look down. Oracle stood on him, and rubbed his face on his other arm. 

“Thank you.” Thunder sniffles and stands up slowly. She reached out her hand to him. He took it cautiously and let her help him up. Oracle leapt onto her shoulders. Carlos opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes widened when the ground began to rumble furiously. 

“Wh-what’s going on!?” He cried. Thunder firmly planted her feet on the ground and never let his arm go. 

“Dragon.” She spoke bluntly. Carlos looked up past the building tops. Indeed, he could see the large figure of a dragon. A dragon with... five heads! 

“Th-that’s Hiram McDaniels! The literal five headed dragon who once ran for mayor, was a fugitive then lost a battle and left!” He whimpered. ‘Not even all of Night Vale could damage him!’ Carlos panicked to himself. ‘Caaaalm down Carlos. No need to be afraid. One... two...’   
The ground shook vigorously again and began to split open. Rocks crumbled beneath his feet. He stumbled and fell backs towards a ravine that split open. 

“I’ve got you.” Thunder murmured. Purple and black smoke solidified under his feet. The rest of the smoke surrounded his daughter. She looked up at Hiram was ferocity and concern. 

“Thunder no! You can’t possibly think you can take on Hiram by yourself!” Carlos gripped her arm. She yanked it away from him with ease. Her eyes began to glow brighter and brighter. 

“Oh I can take him. Trust me. Just get out of here. I’ve got this.” She ordered. Carlos stood his ground. 

“No! I’m not going to leav-“

“JUST GO!” She roared. Her eyes had a flame like he hadn’t seen before. Oracle looked at him as well. His eyes told him to listen to Thunder. Carlos grit his teeth and began to run away from his daughter. He turned to see Thunder heading for the rooftops. ‘Good luck’ He bid her silently before running towards the Radio Station. He knew Cecil would be there. And together, he knew they’d be unstoppable.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram McDaniels, the literal five headed dragon, turns out to be on StrexCorps side and only Thunder has the power to stop her.

Part 17- Night Vale- 18 years in the past 

Thunder jumps across different rooftops. Bricks, dust and flame littered streets as far as the eye could see. She growled angrily and continued to run. 

“Please tell me you don’t plan to do THAT do you?” Oracle hissed with concern. Thunder grunted her reply and made another risky jump. “Do you know what could happen!?” He screeches. 

“Yeah yeah. My body could be sent into discord. I could return with random animal parts or a lost limb.” She growled in reply. ‘It also shaves ten years off my life but that doesn’t matter if it can save Night Vale.’ She added to herself silently. It was a trick she never dared to use. She was gaining on Hiram as he flew through the air. One of his heads spews fire on the city. She narrowed her eyes. Hiram raised his fire head again, his mouth aiming for the radio station. She knew that’s where Cecil would be, along with Carlos and Khoshekh. She picked up her speed and launched herself towards the dragon. “STOP!!!” She roared angrily. Hiram turned to face her as she dug her fingers into his scales. 

“Get off me!” He cried angrily. Thunder held on with one hand, while frantically unhooking her dagger with the other. 

“Oracle get out of here!” She ordered. The cat became a ball of shadows and zipped towards the ground. She clutches the dagger in her hand tightly. ‘I’ve only got one chance at this. Don’t mess up.’ She told herself. Thunder spun the blade and pressed her thumb into the black jewel that resided on the hilt. A small pin appeared at the top. She bit her thumb open and slammed it onto the pin. ‘Why isn’t anything happening?!’ She cried angrily to herself. 

“I said get off!” Hiram roared. He shook his body violently, throwing Thunder into the air. She pressed her thumb down even harder. 

“Damn it! I NEED YOU TO WORK! I NEED TO SAVE NIGHT VALE!” She cried with fury to the blade. At the sound of the city’s name, the jewel began to shine and suddenly, everything went dark. 

Thunder felt as if she was floating in a sea of darkness. Everything around her was frozen and shaded over. She looked around for her parents, then spotted them near the radio station like she had predicted. “Wh-where am I?” She groaned. 

“You are exactly where you wished to be.” Murmured a voice. Thunder felt a chill run down her spine as she turned around. Sitting about five feet from here was a purple lioness. 

“The f*ck?!” She screeched and backed away. The lioness placed a paw to her mouth and giggle slightly. 

“I am Serenity. And while I am not meant for you, I am here to collect your price for using this power.” She murmured. Thunder nodded curtly. ‘Nothing bad can happen from this’ She told herself. The lioness padded to her. She prepared for a spell, but not the lioness jumping at her. Claws raked down her body. She felt her like energy and life force were being drained. 

“GAH-AGH!” She collapsed to her knees. Pain spread through her whole body. She could feel the tears and the saliva running down her face and neck. ‘This pain! Had I known- I wouldn’t have.’ She choked silently. Slowly, the pain began to ebb away. Thunder stood up with shaking legs. Where she expected to see claw marks was blank. The purple lioness had disappeared and so had all of Night Vale. Angry from being in so much pain, she clutched her fists tight.

“TRANSFORM ALREADY!” She cried to the empty void. Immediately a crack split in front of her, emitting an intense white light. Soon the light engulfed her entirely. ‘What is happening?!’ She panicked silently. The light faded again. This time, Thunder found she was back in Night Vale. Everything was unfrozen again. And she felt, heavy. From beneath her was a loud growl. She looked down. Under her claws laid Hiram. She realized what happened and a rush of excitement flooded her system. Looking at Hiram once again, she growled happily. “Oh how the tides have turned!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder’s ace is revealed. Now she can stop Hiram McDaniels, the literal five headed dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end! :)

Part 18-Night Vale- 18 years in the past 

Thunder felt incredible power surging through her. Power that exceeded her own by many levels. She parted her jaw slightly, revealing rows of pointy teeth...Her massive claws dug into Hiram McDaniels...Everything else seemed so micro sized now, yet her vision... flawless. Her massive wings unfolded, sending everything under them into darkness. Cecil and Carlos stare up at her with their mouths wide open. The other citizens began to cheer and cry with victory. Thunder opens her jaws wider, and grabs Hiram’s throat with her jagged teeth. 

“I’ll take care of this one.” She growled. With one beat of her wings, she took off into the sky. Hiram felt as light as a feather in her jaws. He raised a claw and brought it down on her head. She was forced to let him go and evade his next strike. 

“How did you, a mere human, manage to turn into one like me!” He screeched angrily and body slammed her. Thunder braces herself and headbutted him into the ground. Hiram flew back up towards her with incredible speed. He roared flames towards her. Thunder dodged the flames and snapped her jaw down on one of his wings. Before she lost her grip, she yanked with her teeth and watched as the wing tore from his back. The enemy dragon roared with agony and catapulted to the ground. She followed him quickly. ‘Now that he’s grounded, this will go much easier’ she told herself. Hiram stood up slowly. Purple blood ran down his left side. All five of his heads converged. 

“What?!” Thunder gasped as she made contact with the ground. A ball of light began to form in front of the heads. She prepared for his attack. She dug her claws into the concrete and smirked slightly. ‘This is too easy. My power is incredible’ She chuckled to herself. However, Hiram had other plans. At the last moment, he swung his heads around and aimed for the Night Vale citizens gathered by the Radio Station. Her eyes widened and she quickly lunged to shield them. 

“Now you’ll have nothing to fight for!” He cried with insanity and released the blast. Thunder landed over the citizens. She folded her wings in front of her to shield them from the blast. Once it weakened, she flew forward into the smoke. Hiram laughed and laughed, until he saw her emerging from the smoke. 

“Now you’ve done it.” She snarled. She lashed out one leg and slammed it into his fire head. It snapped and flew off. He cried out in pain. Thunder slammed her jaws shut around his other four heads and slams him into the ground. 

“Goooo!!!!”  
“Defeat him!”   
“Yeeaaahhh!!” 

She could hear the citizens screaming and cheering. Thunder beat her wings multiple times until she hovered above Hiram. Summoning her remaining power, a beam of darkness formed at her mouth. 

“Roar of the Red Shadow Dragon!” She yelled. Red and black flames shot down in a fast beam. Hiram had no time to move and was hit directly. His loud screaming quickly fell to silence, until nothing left of him remained. The smoke cleared quickly. Strex agents and desert bluff citizens began to flee the city. Thunder leaps towards the main gateway to the city as the last ones ran across the bridge. “AND DON’T COME BACK!” She roared loud enough to shake the whole city. She watched the horizon until every last enemy had disappeared. When they did, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Her body shrunk down from dragon to human once more. 

“Thunder!” Cecil’s voice echoed from nearby. She laid on her back, staring up at the sky. She didn’t care she was somehow naked. She put her arms out to her sides and began to laugh. 

“Thunder!” Carlos skid to a stop and knelt beside her. Cecil dropped on her other side. His face was covered in tears and snot. Carlos unbuttoned her cloak from around his shoulders and laid it over her. 

“Thanks.” She croaked. ‘I don’t even have the strength to stand, much less move.’ She groaned to herself. One by one, Night Vale citizens began to surround the clearing. They all stood around chatting and smiling as if the battle had never happened. 

“You became an actual dragon!” Cecil murmured as he held one of her limp hands. Thunder became a bit shocked when she saw pride shining in his eyes. “My daughter is a dragon!” He laughed with happiness. Thunder chuckled softly and looked back to the sky. 

“Thank you Cecil and Carl-,” She paused for a moment, “No.. thank you Father, and thank you dad.” She whispered softly. Both men stared at her with their jaws wide open. Cecil wrapped the cloak around her and picked her up bridal style. 

“I’m sorry WHAT did you say?” He laughed. Her face turned red with embarrassment and she pushed his face away with her hands. She leapt down but stumbled. 

“Shut up you geezer!” She hissed. Yet, Thunder found herself smiling. A hand gently grabs her shoulder. Carlos made her lean on him and Cecil, with her arms draped over their shoulders. 

“Come on. Let’s get you bandaged and healed. Turning into a dragon can be taxing I’d assume.” He hummed with amusement. Thunder chuckled softly and nodded. She let them help her, as they headed to home. Wherever that may be, but for the first time, she felt peaceful about it. Oracle formed on her shoulder and was purring softly. She smiled. ‘Now, my family is complete.’


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos learn the other other truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this... its two more chapterz!

Part 19- Night Vale- 18 years in the past 

Carlos held onto his daughter’s hand as she lay on their couch. She had been asleep for seven days now. ‘What if she’s in a coma!?’ He mumbled frantically to himself. He stood up and walked over to his many textbooks. 

“Coma.. coma...?” He rambled as he searches through the books. Eventually he reached a smaller textbook with “Coma” as the title. “Ah!” He exclaimed happily. He sat down and sifted through the pages looking for clues. After reading the book front to back, he sighed. ‘There’s nothing relating to her sleeping for seven days’ He whimpered silently. 

“Hey babe. What’s wrong?” Cecil wrapped his arms around him and hugged gently. Carlos leaned into the hug and sighed again. 

“Thunder still hasn’t woken up. I can’t find Oracle and I can’t determine if she’s in a coma!” He rambled. Cecil looked over at Thunder. Carlos could tell he was worried too. “Also, not to mention she SOMEHOW has cat ears and a cat tail now! There is no scientific explanation! None!” He gripped his head. All the thoughts racing through his mind were causing a headache. Cecil swooped down and kissed him gently. Carlos smiled just a bit and returned the kiss, but Cecil had other plans. He finds himself pinned against the wall with one of Cecil’s hands holding his wrist. The other trailed up under his shirt. 

“Oh Carlos you look so good.” He purred. Carlos closed his eyes as his breath hitched. 

“Wa-wait Cec...” He tried to murmur, but it felt too good. Cecil’s hand began to slide down, when a loud groan sounded from a few feet away. 

“If you two are going to be hanky panky go do it somewhere else!” Thunder hissed. Cecil quickly leapt away from Carlos and rubbed the back of his head. 

“So-sorry!” He stammered and sat down across from her. Carlos sat next to Cecil while Thunder sat up. Her eyes still seemed dull. Cecil jumped up and made a beeline for the kitchen. Loud crashing and hammering echoed throughout the apartment. Thunder placed her cheek in her hand and sighed. 

“Why were you asleep so long?” He asked quietly. She glanced at him and shook her head. 

“You said it yourself. Turning into a dragon is taxing.” She replied. He nodded and went back to being silent. Cecil returned with a mug of coffee and handed it to her. Thunder took it and nodded slightly with appreciation. Her mouth parted and she sipped the coffee. 

“Your markings are really unique. What do they symbolize? Do they carry your power?” Cecil inquired, his eyes sparkling. Thunder chuckled and leaned back. ‘Oh thank goodness she isn’t irritated’ Carlos thought to himself. 

“No. They don’t hold my power specifically. The ones on my right arm are my own. Bandages from a wounded warrior. If you squint your eyes and look closely, they’re rotating and moving.” She explained. Carlos squinted his eyes and tested her words. Indeed the bandage markings were rotating ever so slightly. 

“So cool!” Cecil chimed. 

“Then, the eye on my right shoulder, is a piece of you Cecil.” She turned slightly to show the eye. It did look like the ones all over Cecil. 

“And the thorn vines on your left?” Carlos spoke up. Thunder smirked and met his eyes. 

“This is one hundred percent you.” She murmured. Carlos blinked multiple times. He pointed to himself, then to her arm. She nodded quickly. 

“But I... I don’t have markings.” He whispered and stuck out his bare arms. Thunder blinked with surprise. Carlos quickly pulled in his arms to his chest until he could release the buttons on his sleeves. The white cloth fell down his arms and landed at his wrists, yet he still felt so bare. 

“Well, the future you had markings so. Maybe you’ll get some one day?” She thought aloud. Carlos sighed and looked down at his feet. 

“Aw baby, don’t sweat the small stuff. Markings or not, your still my Carlos.” Cecil pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his head. ‘Gosh I love this man’ He thought to himself as Cecil made comments about his hair. 

“What is the future like?” Carlos asked Thunder, who sipped her coffee judgmentally. 

“I cannot tell you a lot about the future for your own sakes. But some things I can tell you is that everybody has powers now but they’re not all strong. Umm, I have a high powered motorcycle. Cecil you have one eye. Khoshekh can turn into a human.” She rambled. He stared at her with wide eyes. ‘Everything was about others. Nothing special about me.’ He murmured to himself. 

“And she has a friend named Maiya who has a big crush on her.” Oracle chimed in. Instantly Thunder’s face turned slightly red. 

“Ye-yes. She has dropped hints but I have no time for a relationship. I’m trying to let her down easy.” She mumbled. Carlos felt himself bubbling with annoyance again. 

“You’re foolish my child.” Cecil spoke before Carlos could. Thunder’s head shot up, her eyes narrowed into slits and her tail lashed. “To push someone away who loves you? Even if you don’t feel the same way, do you want to lose a friend?” He asked. Her face grew more red. 

“I... I... I don’t like her!” She snapped and stormed to the restroom. The door slammed and Oracle began to purr with amusement. 

“Thunder likes Maiya too. However, she keeps pushing the idea of a relationship away because she feels like she has to be alone.” The transparent cat explained. 

“Why? She doesn’t have to be alone!” Carlos exclaimed sadly. ‘She shouldn’t have to be alone.’ He told himself with determination. 

“When she was around eight, she left the orphanage and travelled alone until she found me. I was the runt of the litter and therefor abandoned by my mother and siblings. Thunder cared for me and I just became her familiar. As we travelled, we came across a girl. She was scraped up and crying alone in the forest. Thunder had travelled by herself and while she was fine with animals, she wasn’t fond of other people. But nonetheless, she took the girl known as Maiya with her.” Oracle explained. Carlos stared at him. Finally they were hearing more about Thunder. ‘Though its a shame that we aren’t hearing it from her’ He thought to himself. 

“So Maiya stuck by you two and is still around to this day?” Cecil asked softly. Oracle nods. 

“Maiya became Thunder’s sidekick of sorts. Wherever Thunder was, Maiya went. Sometimes it got tense or annoying but Thunder never said anything. Maiya told me one day, a few years later, that she had a crush on Thunder. This did not surprise me. As her love for Her increased, Maiya began to drop hints but Thunder knew right away. She likes Maiya too, but she’s afraid to let herself fall in love. In fear that whatever she loves will either leave her in the end or die.” He finished. 

“Th-that’s so sad yet so sweet.” Carlos mumbled. He thought about it long and hard. ‘So she does have feelings of love. But afraid to act on them... just like I was. Maybe I should-‘ His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Thunder. Her eyes were calm as she raised her hand. Carlos’s eyes widened. “Your hand its...” He trailed off. Her hand was beginning to crack like glass. The small shards became like dust and soon evaporated in the air. The cracks were beginning to spread to her arm. 

“What’s going on?!” Cecil cried, running towards her. Thunder still seemed calm. A small smile crossed her face, but her eyes seemed sad. 

“Its time.” She murmured. 

“Time for what?!” Carlos whimpered, grabbing her shoulders. She looked up with conflict reflecting in her eyes. 

“Its time for me to go home. To my home. To... the future.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder Leaves

Part 20- Night Vale- 18 years in the past

Cecil felt empty at the realization that Thunder truly didn’t belong in this time. Tears welled in his eyes as he watched her hand begin to break off in shards. 

“You’re not really going back... are you?” Carlos asked. Thunder looked a bit shocked, then she lowered her head slightly. The same calm smile still remained on her face. 

“No. It is mostly likely that I will cease to exist after this. All the time travel, the dragon changing. It took too much out of me.” She confessed. 

“No! You can’t die!” Carlos sobbed and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug before gently backing away. 

“Come. Let’s go to the place where I first arrived.” She insisted. Oracle jumps onto her shoulder as they walk from the apartment. Cecil grabs his keys and Carlos’s hand as they follow her. 

“Cecil.. she’s just joking right?” Carlos murmured. His eyes were filled with distress. ‘She’s not. And I can’t say anything to make him feel better.’ He told himself. 

“No my love, I don’t think she is.” He replied softly. Carlos’s grip on his hand tightened. After her coming here, tormenting them, then saving their home, they never ever got to talk much. Cecil watched as Thunder walked. She had perfect posture. She walked with a purpose, her cloak flowing behind her.   
“She has... your hair color.” He suddenly burst out. Carlos blinked multiple times, looking at his hair then to hers. Tears welled in his eyes. 

“Yeah. She does.” He replied. Thunder led them up a hill and past the Arby’s. She stopped and stared down at the parking lot. Regret flashed in her eyes before she continued to walk. Cecil paused and stared at the pavement below. Where Carlos was kidnapped by the very person they now followed. 

“Come. We don’t have much time.” Thunder called from the top of the hill. Cecil gulped when he saw half of her arm was already shattered and gone. He ran up the hill where Thunder had stopped. She stood over a small dent in the ground. “This is where I arrived, and this is where I will leave.” 

“You mean die.” Cecil mumbled. Thunder lowers her head some and smiled. 

“Yeah. Die.” She repeated. ‘How is she so calm about this?!’ He asked himself. Tears began to slip down his cheeks. “I know we didn’t get to talk much like you wanted. Many things and different people will come across your path. And even though our paths will never cross again, I urge you both to live on. Fulfill the rest of your lives and never take them for granted.” 

“But... what about you?” Carlos murmured. Thunder walked forward until she stood right in front of him. Cecil gulped softly. ‘What is she doing?’ He asked himself quietly. 

“You’ll see me again very soon.” She told him. Carlos’s sad face instantly turned confused. Thunder chuckled. “I’m right here, actually.” She gently poked his stomach with her non-shattered hand. Cecil’s eyes widened. 

“Wa-wait do you mean...? H-He’s...?” He stammered. Thunder nodded. Carlos placed his hands on his stomach and gasped. 

“I’m pregnant?!” He screeched with delight. Thunder chuckled and stepped back to where she was standing. Her eyes closed as the sound of ice cracking became louder. Her arm and now her leg began to float away into dust. 

“No!” Cecil cried and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tightly. Carlos joined the hug. He let out a pained sob as he clutched her cloak. Her leg suddenly snapped and completely disappeared. “Oracle! Do something!” He pleaded to the cat. However, he was motionless on Thunder’s shoulder. Her face began to crack. Pieces fell off and landed on Carlos’s head. Pain reflected in her eyes as her life was being torn away. 

“There’s still so much I want to ask you! Please! I... just... I wanted to talk to you more, Thunder!” Carlos sobbed. She stared down at him with a sad eyes. 

“You have to let go now.” She whispered. Cecil watched her gently push Carlos up and away with one hand. “Thank you. For everything.” She murmured. Cecil stood up and gently grabbed Carlos away from their daughter. 

“No! Cecil! If we hold on she won’t die!” He wailed. Cecil pulled him close and held him tight. 

“We gotta let her go.” He soothed. He rested his chin on his husband’s head and looked back to Thunder. His eyes widened when he saw the silhouette of a small child identical to her. 

“Thank you again.” Her voice floated through the air. Her body had completely disappeared along with Oracle. Nothing remained and everything was silent except for the pattering of the rain and Carlos’s muffled sobs. ‘No, thank you. Night Vale will go on thanks to you.’ Cecil replied silently. 

“Come on my love. Lets get out of the rain.” He guided his husband back home. The rain began to let up slowly as they walked. Cecil stopped as he felt the breeze blow through his hair. “Smell that?” He murmured to Carlos. His husband sniffed the air and smiled sadly. 

“Wild berries and wood musk.” He commented. 

“Yeah. Even if she isn’t here, she’s still here.” Cecil replied. Carlos giggled and shook his head. 

“Cecil that made no sense.” He laughed. He felt his face turn red then he gently placed a hand on Carlos’s stomach. 

“We’ll see her again. Remember? She’s still here.” He smiled. Carlos placed his hand on Cecil’s and returned the smile. Their fingers laced together as they began to walk again. He looked to the sky briefly before opening the door to the apartment building. He breathed in the sweet smelling air once more. 

“Goodbye... Thunder.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note after this chapter for some exciting news.

Part 21- Night Vale- 18 years in the future

‘Its warm.’ Thunder murmured to herself. The seas of darkness surrounded her. She couldn’t move. She sighs and tried to reflect on her past. ‘Maiya. Man she is going to be so distraught when Oracle tells her I’m gone.’ She spoke to herself. Her lips quivered ever so slightly. 

“Thunder.” A voice echoed. She tilted her head slightly. A voice in the afterlife? Strange. “Thunder wake up!” The voice came more into focus. A girl’s sweet toned voice. The smell of strawberries and honeysuckle drifted across her. 

“Maiya?” She murmured softly. 

“THUNDER!” 

Thunder’s eyes snapped open. Everything was bright. Redish colored hair fell on her face. Wide, green eyes hovered above her. 

“Maiya?” She groaned once again. The figure leapt up with a gasp. She sat up slowly and looked around. ‘The forest and, the enchantment circle! This means I...i’m back home!’ She laughed to herself. The figure tackled her and hugged her tight. “Hey Maiya.” She smiled and returned the hug. The girl began to cry softly.

“I thought you were never coming back! I thought I lost you!” She whimpered. 

“I thought I was a goner too. But i’m back now. Hey, where’s Oracle?” She asked quickly to avoid the last part. 

“Right here.” The cat meowed and formed on her shoulder. ‘You need to talk to Maiya.’ He hissed telepathically. Thunder flinched slightly and sighed. ‘Yeah get off my case’ she snapped in reply. She grabbed Maiya by the wrist and began walking quickly for Night Vale. 

“Wh-where are we going?” She stammered as she tripped over her own feet. Thunder never once looked at her, afraid she’d see the slight blush on her cheeks. 

“Home. We are going home.” She replied quietly. From the corner of her eye she could see Maiya’s face light up. Still holding her hand, Maiya ran forward and began to pull Thunder along quicker. The warrior broke into a jog to please her friend. “Oi. What’s the big idea?” She asked. The girl smiled big. 

“We’re going home!” She cheered. Thunder closed her eyes and chuckled for a moment. As they ran, she felt a sense of calmness come over her. The wind rushed by her, carrying the scent of coffee and fresh parchment paper. The scents of her parents. ‘I am pleased with this.’ She told herself. Thunder turned her gaze back to Maiya and to Night Vale, and never looked back.


	22. Authors Note

Hello any readers out there! TwentySix here. I want to thank you for sticking with me and reading Forging The Future. I’ve been in love with WTNV for a while and this fic idea popped in my head. A lot of people tell me to never put links to songs or anything with my works bc its just not that important. People are in it for the story. Of course when you’re a writer, you can imagine all your scenes with certain music you play. And if its just me... well then shit. I would like to say that as I wrote this story, there is one opening theme and one ending theme I listened to. They are:

Opening: “Ashita o Orase” by Kavka Shishido  
Ending: “Endless Harmony” by Beverly

And they really kept me inspired to write this. Another thing I want to mention is that I have drawn some of the characters from this story and they are on my DeviantArt under TwentySixX26. This story was written and gifted for my friend Kaitlyn because she loves Welcome To Night Vale as much as I do. 

I am very happy and proud to announce that Forging The Future will have a sequel coming soon. It’s titled “Restoring The Past” and will take place in Future Night Vale. :) thanks again to everyone who has read this story. I love you all.


End file.
